Removing Dudley From The Equation - Year 3
by Luiz4200
Summary: Another year for the Removing Dudley From the Equation (or RDFTE for short) series. Guess who returns?
1. Aunt Marge Apologizes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the series.**

**Removing Dudley From the Equation – Year 3**

**Chapter 1: Aunt Marge Apologizes**

"Vernon, are you sure you want that woman around after all those years?" Petunia asked out of worry.

"Petunia, I know it took too long but my sister finally wants to apologize." Vernon replied. "All I ask you to do is to give her a chance."

"Well, I know what's like having an estranged sister so I understand." Petunia conceded.

"Thank you, Petunia." Vernon said with a smile and then added. "But remember, she doesn't know about the Wizarding World?"

"Who still doesn't know, Dad?" Harry Potter asked as he entered the house during the conversation.

"Did you have fun playing with your primary school friends, Harry?" Petunia sweetly asked.

"Yes, Mum." Harry answered. "Now, who were you talking about that doesn't know about the Wizarding World?"

"Harry, remember when I told you that I have a sister who doesn't get along with me?" Vernon asked Harry.

"Do you mean Aunt Marge, Dad?"

"Yes, son." Vernon replied. "She wants to apologize and will be visiting us."

"And she doesn't know about magic being real?" Harry asked in confusion about the notion of his parents (even if they're muggle foster parents) locking a relative out of the loop.

"We didn't want to have more to do with the Wizarding World than we needed back then." Petunia explained. "She got estranged from us even before you were born."

"So, will we tell her now that the estrangement will be over?" Harry asked.

"First we'll see if she's really sincere then we'll decide." Vernon replied.

"Dad, will we have to reschedule any plans of visiting Sirius this summer?" Harry wondered.

"No, Harry." Vernon calmly answered. "Marge only plans to stay with us for one week. She breeds bulldogs for a living and can't leave them for long or bring them with her. Well, she'll bring one of her dogs with her."

"May I pet him, Dad?" Harry eagerly asked.

"Son, I don't feel comfortable about you petting a dog named Ripper." Vernon stated, making Harry wish Marge's taste for names was similar to Hagrid's. Before Harry had a chance to reply to Vernon's comment, an owl delivered him a letter. It came from Sirius.

_ Dear Prongslet,_

_ I have wonderful news: Moony will become Hogwarts' new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Not only he'll be able to keep an eye on Snivellus but he'll also be able to play lots of pranks like in the old days. I'll be teaching whenever his furry little problem prevents him from doing so. Don't let me catch you breaking any rules. A good marauder in training does their best to avoid getting caught._

_ Signed,_

_ Padfoot_

Harry decided to write a reply. Before that, he consulted with his parents about telling Sirius about Marge. They agreed.

_Dear Godfather,_

_ I'm glad to learn about Uncle Remus getting a job. I have some good news as well. My Dad is reconciling with his estranged sister Marge. I didn't even know he had a sister. I hope she's nice. She's coming to spend a week with us. If for some reason you decide to visit us during that time, please come as a muggle since she still doesn't know about the Wizarding World._

_ Signed,_

_ Harry_

The next day, Vernon Dursley went to the train station to pick up his sister. "It's been a long time, Marge." He commented.

"Indeed, Vernon." Marge agreed and then added. "You didn't change much."

"Neither did you, Marge." Vernon replied and then mentally added _'Unfortunately'._ Marjorie "Marge" Dursley looked like her brother wearing a dress and with a smaller mustache. He was wondering if nobody ever told her to shave that thing. He then helped her to his car and drove her to Privet Drive. There, Marge had a shock as a boy around the age her brother's kid would be if not for the miscarriage. Meanwhile, seeing Marge made Harry secretly glad he's not a Dursley by blood since obesity seemed to be a trait among them.

"Vernon, I thought you and Petunia had no children." Marge commented. "Who's that runt?"

"This is Harry James Dursley Potter, Marge." Vernon answered, slightly annoyed at how she described Harry. "Petunia and I adopted him."

"Potter?" She asked in surprise. "Isn't that the surname of that bloke who married your wife's sister?"

"Correct, Marge." Vernon explained. "Harry was born as their child."

"And why aren't they raising him?" She insensitively asked. "Did they abandon him?"

Harry and his parents were quite angry at her. "They were killed by the criminal who broke into their home." Petunia firmly stated. "Harry is lucky to have survived."

"He probably got involved with the wrong people." Marge rudely commented. "You said he was a good-for-nothing last time we talked about him, Vernon."

"I had a wrong impression of him, Marge." Vernon replied with a glare. "And it seems I had one of you as well."

"Vernon!" Marge was shocked.

"When you phoned me, I thought you wanted to apologize but I can no longer be sure you really mean that." Vernon explained. "Not will all that rudeness."

"I'm sorry, Vernon." She hastly said. "Please give me another chance. I've just arrived."

"My son is the one most hurt by your comments, Marge." Vernon insisted. "If he gives you another chance, you may stay. Otherwise, you leave."

"He's not really your son, Vernon." Marge grunted. "He's just some…" She then noticed Vernon, Petunia and Harry glaring at her. "Fine."

Harry thought about that. She wasn't liking that woman more than he liked Sirius when his Godfather insisted on Vernon and Petunia not being his parents but, for his father's sake, he agreed to give her a chance. "Nice to meet you, Aunt Marge." He complimented her and then noticed her dog. "You must be Ripper." Harry then petted the dog, who responded cordially.

"I don't understand." Vernon was surprised. "Marge, you said that dog took time to get used to new people."

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Vernon." She replied. "Perhaps the runt isn't so bad after all."

**Please review.**


	2. Aunt Marge Learns

**Chapter 2: Aunt Marge Learns**

"Moony, the Firebolt is the best broom that has ever been available!" Sirius Black pleaded to his best friend Remus Lupin. "Why do you think it wouldn't be a good idea to give Prongslet one?"

"He doesn't need a new one, Sirius." Remus replied. "The Nimbus 2001 his parents gave him is still a good one."

"First, the Firebolt is better and Harry deserves the best." Sirius argued. "Second, Vernon and Petunia Dursley are not his…"

"Don't start with that again, Sirius!" Remus was already annoyed by Sirius' refusal to accept Harry thinking of his guardians as his parents. "Makes me wonder why you won't simply take Harry away from them."

"After all those years I've been in prison and the Dursleys raised him, I can't simply expect him to agree to leave them for someone he barely knows." Sirius explained, showing a rare sign of maturity.

"Then why won't you accept Harry seeing the Dursleys as his parents after all those years?" Remus asked. "And don't tell me it's just because you fear he'll forget James and Lily."

"Moony, do you remember how the Dursleys were when we first met them?" Sirius asked in reply.

"Well, Petunia was some nasty piece of work who considered us freaks and magic unnatural and we later learned Vernon used to spouse the same beliefs but they stopped being like that when James and Lily comforted them for losing Dudley." Remus answered.

"That's the problem, Moony." Sirius clarified. "I can't look at them without thinking of the magic-haters they used to be. I can't ease up the fear they only force themselves to tolerate magic and only see Harry as a substitute Dudley."

"Sirius, they even went to Hogwarts to see Harry's first Quidditch match." Remus argued. "Do you really think people who still had any hatred or even fear of magic would do that?"

Meanwhile, Harry and the Dursleys were enjoying a nice breakfast. "You seem to have a way with dogs, Harry." Marge commented. "Did you ever have a pet dog?"

"No, Aunt Marge." Harry answered.

"Would you like one for your birthday?" She offered. "Not Ripper, since he's my favorite. Aren't you, Ripper dear?" She asked while smiling at the dog.

"I'm sorry, Aunt, but dogs aren't allowed in school and I'd only see them during Christmas, Easter and summer." Harry replied. "Any dog I ever had would be missing me the rest of the year."

"I know the feeling, Harry." Aunt Marge said in understanding. "I barely stand leaving any of mine for longer than a week."

Petunia was pleased at her son for not only finding a polite way to refuse but also for refusing since she'd not stand having to clean up all the hair and other sorts of mess the dogs leave behind. She hated dogs and only avoided mentioning it to avoid offending her husband's sister.

After dinner and dessert, everyone at the Dursley home went to their beds. The next morning, on her way from the guest room to the living room, Marge Dursley stopped by Harry's bedroom. Without Harry or anybody else inside it, she allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and she got inside. Later on, Harry and his parents were worried as Marge had yet to show up for breakfast. They then got the shock of their lives when they heard her shouting "VERNON!"

"What's wrong, Marge?" Vernon asked out of worry as he saw her storming towards them.

"This." She answered with a frown as she showed a photograph of Harry's Quidditch team. As everyone in the picture was moving, the Dursleys realized they had no choice but to tell her about the Wizarding World. They were surprised she allowed them enough time to tell the basics. After they stopped, she angrily grabbed Harry by the neck. "What kind of dark spell did you use to make my brother adopt you?" She accused him.

"Marge!" Vernon was shocked by his sister's attitude.

"Vernon, there's no way you'd accept such unnaturalness at your home." She argued. "He probably used some hocus pocus. His unnatural parents probably used some sort of dark ritual to kill Dudley so the freak would undeservedly get the love that should rightfully belong to Duddykins."

"Get out!" Vernon and Petunia shouted.

Marge drew a smile. "You heard them, boy."

"We were not talking to him." Vernon corrected his sister.

"Vernon, this is not you speaking!" Marge pleaded. "This is the freak's magic messing with your mind. You're too God-fearing to allow this kind of thing near your family."

"Harry _is_ family, Marge." Vernon argued.

"No!" She replied. "He's the son of your wife's unnatural sister."

SLAP By the time Marge noticed it, Petunia slapped her hard, allowing time for Harry to escape. "Harry, run to your bedroom, lock yourself there and don't unlock until I say it's safe." Vernon ordered and Harry complied.

"No!" Marge shouted and tried to grab Harry but Vernon stopped her. "You will NOT touch my son."

"He's not your son. He's a freak orphan you'd never take in if you had a real son." Marge argued while she struggled to get free and her dog was trying to make Vernon release her.

"Petunia, call the police and tell them my sister got crazy and attacked our son." Vernon asked her.

After the police arrested Marge and Ripper and got statements from the Dursleys, Vernon and Petunia found themselves trying to comfort Harry. "Mum, Dad, is it true?" He asked them. "Would you have completely rejected me if you still had Dudley?"

"No, Harry." Vernon said and then added. "Perhaps our fear of magic would make us somehow favor Dudley over you but we'd still keep you." Or so he thought.

"Would you still allow me to call you Mum and Dad?" Harry asked.

"Maybe so, maybe not." Petunia answered. "There's no point pondering about what could have been."

"I think you're correct, Mum." Harry pondered. "If you don't mind, hiding magic from that woman put me a little behind with my homework, so I'll finish it."

"Harry, may I borrow your two-way mirror?" Vernon asked. "I wanna talk to your Godfather."

Harry agreed, realizing it must be really important if the Dursleys actually _want_ to talk to Sirius Black. "Hi, Vernon." Sirius responded. "How's Prongslet?"

"Harry is doing his homework, Sirius." Vernon answered and then became a little uneasy. "He needs your help."

"Which part of the homework is troubling him?" Sirius answered in excitement at the thought of being useful to Harry. "Is Snivellus demanding too much?"

"It's not about the homework, Sirius." Vernon sadly replied. "It's about my sister."

"Why would Harry be troubled about her?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"I don't think this is something to be said through a mirror." Vernon said, showing himself mow much he was getting used to the Wizarding World. "Would you be able to come in person?"

"I'll apparate at my earliest convenience, Vernon." Sirius replied and then cut of the mirror communication. A few minutes later, Sirius knocked at the Dursleys' house. "Did anybody see you apparating?" Vernon asked.

"No. Now, what about Harry needing help about your sister?" Sirius asked.

"My sister learned about the Wizarding World and the fact Harry is a wizard." Vernon explained.

"I take for it she didn't take it well." Sirius commented.

"That's putting it light." Vernon sadly replied. "She accused him of bewitching Petunia and me to make us take him in."

"Well, you and Petunia were initially afraid of the Wizarding World as well by what I can recall." Sirius replied, hoping Marge wasn't worse than any of them. Vernon and Petunia then dashed Sirius' hopes by explaining what Marge did to Harry. "THAT DESPICABLE WOMAN!" Sirius exclaimed. "Give me one minute with her…"

"Too late." Petunia intervened. "The police have already arrested her."

"Lucky her." He grunted. "I trust you have already called the Ministry to deal with someone like her knowing of the Wizarding World."

"We didn't know it was required until you mentioned it." Petunia commented. Sirius was about to write something when they heard someone knocking. It was Headmaster Dumbledore. "Headmaster? What brings you here?" Vernon asked.

"I was worried when I was informed of someone apparating nearby but if it was you, Sirius, then there's no problem." Dumbledore explained. Sirius and the Dursleys then explained about Marge. Dumbledore frowned. "Hopefully, all other muggles involved will take her for a delusional woman and obliviators won't be needed."

"If nobody minds, I'll go see my godson now." Sirius said and then went upstairs. "Uncle Sirius?" Harry asked in shock.

"Because of what that woman did, your parents felt I needed to come earlier." Sirius explained.

Harry realized how serious it was from the fact Sirius called the Dursleys his parents without needing to be corrected about that. "Do you really think they see me as a son, Sirius?" He asked in fear.

"Yes, Prongslet." Sirius honestly answered.

"But that… that woman said they'd never keep me if they had their own son and accused me of bewitching them to be a part of their family." Harry argued.

"I'll be honest with you, Prongslet." Sirius said with a solemn face. "Petunia used to be jealous of your original mother. She and Vernon used to hate magic so much it surprised me they didn't give you to the first people asking. However, I was made aware your original mother and your current one reconciled when Lily comforted Petunia over losing Dudley. Some muggles need more time than others to get used to magic. That's why the Statute of Secrecy has been passed."

"Mum and Dad still had trouble to accept magic back then?" Harry asked. "Was this why you refused to see them as my parents?"

"Yes, Prongslet." Sirius answered.

After that, Harry's doubts over Vernon and Petunia's feelings for him were over.

**End chapter. Sorry I couldn't make it longer.**


	3. The Burrow, Again

**Chapter 3: The Burrow, Again**

It was official: Harry James Dursley Potter was now thirteen years old. Vernon and Petunia Dursley weren't sure about what to give him since practically nothing electronic would last at Hogwarts. They would have given him a wristwatch but were told that was traditionally a coming-of-age gift among wizards. They gave him a joke book. "Thanks, Dad. Thanks, Mum." Harry said.

"Nothing bad, Dursleys." Sirius commented. "I would have given one of those myself had I not thought at something even better. Prongslet, open my gift."

Harry opened and found a new broomstick. "A new broom?" Harry asked while a little annoyed.

"Not just any broomstick, Prongslet!" An excited Sirius Black was oblivious to Harry's lack of interest. "The Firebolt is the best and newest flying broomstick on the market! It's so good it has to be owl-ordered. The one at display inside Quality Quidditch Supplies is there just for that: a display. Of course, I could have just bought it and they'd order another for display given my place within Wizarding community and who I'm giving it to but I couldn't bear to see disappointment faces on all those children."

Harry and his parents were annoyed at Sirius' bragging. "Thank you, Sirius."

"And the best part is that your old Nimbus 2001 can serve as a spare if anything happens to any of your teammates' in Gryffindor." Sirius proudly commented. "With those snakes nearby, we never know."

After the birthday, Sirius drove Harry to the Burrow to visit the Weasleys. They actually flew but kept that part a secret from Harry's parents out of fear they'd worry. The Dursleys wouldn't be the only parents to do so. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Molly Weasley shouted in anger. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO FLY HARRY IN THAT MONSTROSITY?"

"You're not his mother, Molly." Sirius argued.

"Does Petunia know you and Harry flew in that thing?" Molly asked, already expecting the answer to be 'no'. Sirius' cowering supported the expectation. "Sirius, the last time you brought Harry here in that thing, my kids asked me to let them fly it as well."

"I have no pro…" Sirius replied until he noticed her glare. The Weasley kids then showed up. "Hi, Harry." Ron greeted him. "How's it like flying a motorcycle? Do you think Sirius would…"

"DON'T YOU DARE, RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly shouted, scaring Ron away from the idea. She then spoke gently with Harry. "Oh, poor boy. You're probably hungry from the long trip. Would you like something to eat?"

"Sirius and I would like something. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied. As they walked in, Harry dared the Weasley kids to guess what Sirius gave him for his birthday. "A Firebolt!" All of them said.

"How did you know?" Harry asked in confusion.

"We were passing by Quality Quidditch Supplies when we heard him asking the clerk to let him buy the one at display despite the clerk's insistence they couldn't do so without authorization from the manufacturer." Ron explained to Sirius' embarrassment. Harry laughed at that.

Harry played Quidditch with the Weasley boys. For the sake of the Statute of Secrecy, they used apples instead of an actual Golden Snitch. "Nice moves, Ron." Harry commented. "Perhaps you could be Gryffindor's Keeper."

"That's Wood's job, mate." Ron replied in dismay.

"He's graduating this year." Harry pointed out. "After that, Gryffindor will need a new Keeper. Until then, you could become a reserve Keeper. We never know when we'll need one."

"Especially with those slimy snakes around." Ron agreed.

"If Ronniekins joins the team, we might…" Gred said.

"become less ashamed of him." Forge added.

After the game, Harry and Sirius joined the Weasleys for a snack. Knowing the Weasleys had previously been in Egypt to visit Ron's eldest brother Bill thanks to their father winning a lottery, Harry used it as a conversation topic. "So, what's Egypt like?" He asked.

"It was awesome, Harry!" Ron exclaimed in joy. "All the places in there to visit. The only downsides were Mum not letting us visiting the ancient tombs and Hermione insisting on adding our findings to our summer work."

"Wasn't there a maximum parchment length to be observed?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You'd be surprised at how small her writing can become." Ron was exasperated at the mere thought of it.

"I hope she never writes contracts then." Harry said, eliciting laughter from the Weasley kids and Sirius. "Good one, Prongslet!" The Dog Marauder commented. "Your Dad, James I mean, would be proud of you. Not as much as you pranking Snivellus would make him proud but still."

"DON'T ENCOURAGE KIDS TO PRANK TEACHERS!" Molly shouted in anger. She then redirected her attention to Ron. "And speaking of homework, did you finish all your summer assignments?"

"Sure, Mum." Ron replied with a tone that suggested he was lying.

"Even Professor Snape's potions essay?" Harry asked. "How did you find time while travelling? I did all my summer assignments before coming here and it took me practically all the weeks I've spent with my parents this summer."

"Harry, are you a Hermione?" Ron asked while moaning.

"My parents wouldn't let me come if I didn't finish the assignments." Harry explained. "Anyway, your comments about Egypt are making me think about going there for a vacation next year."

"Don't do it, Prongslet!" Sirius exclaimed. "Next year won't be like most."

"Why not?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I wouldn't tell until we were close to next summer but, England will host the Quidditch World Cup!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm getting tickets for us."

"Wonderful!" Harry exclaimed. "Can my parents come as well?"

"Well, I'll have to check with the Ministry to make sure they won't be affected by the Muggle-repealing Wards but it's possible." Sirius replied.

"Can we go too, Dad?" All the Weasley kids (even the usually stoic Percy) pleaded.

"I'll talk to Ludo Bagman and see what I can do, kids." Arthur responded. To be honest with himself, Athur Weasley was afraid he'd let his children down.

"Who's Ludo Bagman?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"Ludovic Bagman was a former beater for the Wimbourne Wasps, Prongslet." Sirius excitedly answered. He cared about anything Quidditch-related. "Currently, he's the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. You'd be hard-pressed to find anybody more passionate about the job."

"Too bad it doesn't make up for his incompetence." Molly grumbled. "Fortunately, the Department of International Magical Cooperation didn't lose too much of its efficiency after what happened to Mr. Crouch."

"That's what he gets for breaking Death Eaters out of Azkaban." Sirius snarked. "If he wanted Junior out, he should have allowed a fair trial."

"He should have let somebody else oversee the trial." Harry replied and then noticed the Weasleys staring at him. "Muggle Law would have never allowed anyone to preside over any trial for crimes where one's own son was implicated."

"In the Wizarding World, it'd have been hard to find a replacement that had no sort of kinship to Barty Junior but I admit his father was too close." Molly conceded.

The conversation was interrupted by several owls from Hogwarts bringing material lists. Everybody then read them. "Bad news, Molly." Arthur commented. "Ron will not be able to use the same book his brothers used for Care of Magical Creatures." Ron perked at that. "We'll have to buy him a new book."

"Why?" Molly Weasley asked in surprise.

"Because the teacher is asking for a different book this time." Arthur explained.

"Oh, Headmaster Dumbledore told me about that." Sirius commented. "He said Professor Kettleburn retired. The new Professor must have made a different choice."

"Thank Merlin." Ron commented, gaining his parents' attention. "What? I'm getting something new. Can't I be happy for that?"

"Anyway, would you excuse me while I mirror Vernon and Petunia to tell them the news?" Sirius asked and the Weasleys nodded.

Two days later, the Dursleys, the Weasleys, Harry and Sirius were at Diagon Alley to buy materials needed for the upcoming Hogwarts term. Vernon and Petunia were surprised at themselves for not minding being friends with people with so little money. In other times, they'd sneer at the Weasleys, magic or no magic. After leaving Gringotts, they went to Madam Malkin's for new robes. Percy was told by his parents they were giving him a new set as a reward for becoming Head Boy. His brothers believed they should be rewarded for listening to Percy brag about his accomplishment. After leaving Madam Malkin's, they went to Flourish and Blotts and saw the Grangers coming from there. "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry!" She replied. "Going to Flourish and Blotts? I'm just coming from there and bought all books from all courses."

"Even the electives you're not taking?" Petunia asked in shock.

"I told you she's studious, Mum." Harry replied.

"Are you sure you're not a Ravenclaw, Ms. Granger?" Vernon jokingly asked.

"Many students from my year had this kind of doubt from Harry's birth mother as well." Sirius commented.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all but we have a schedule." Hermione's father commented. "Goodbye."

After leaving the Grangers, Harry, Sirius, the Dursleys and the Weasleys went to Flourish and Blotts. There, Harry, his parents and Sirius went to the counter and asked the clerk for the books. The clerk was more than glad for picking up books for the Boy-Who-Lived. Meanwhile, the Weasleys were searching the bargain bin for second hand materials. Ron frowned at the idea of getting a used book for Care of Magical Creatures even when using one that belonged to his brothers wasn't an option. Because they didn't find any issue of the required book, Ron's parents, to their dismay and his joy, bought a new book.

After buying all books they needed for the upcoming Hogwarts year, they went to Magical Menagerie to buy not only other materials but also some treats for their owls. They went so fast they missed the Grangers showing up minutes later. They bought Hermione a cat (of the Kneazle breed as the salesperson said) she named Crookshanks. The salesperson was glad to be rid of the cat.

**I'm sorry I couldn't make this chapter any longer. Happy Christmas.**


	4. Another Train Ride

**Chapter 4: Another Train Ride**

Once again, it was time for the parents of Hogwarts students to take their kids to King's Cross Station so they could take the Hogwarts express. Vernon Dursley was driving his family there. Sitting next to him was his wife Petunia Dursley nee Evans and on the back seats were their (adopted) son Harry James Dursley Potter and Harry's Godfather Sirius Orion Black. "Do I really have to wear this stupid belt?" Sirius asked in frustration. "Knight Bus passengers don't have to."

"Considering what I remember my sister telling about those buses, their passengers should." Petunia acidly commented as she usually does whenever she has something bad to say about anything or anybody. Some things never changed.

"Yes, Lily said something like that once." Sirius reluctantly agreed. After they arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, they soon found the Weasleys and the Grangers. It was a pleasant meeting until Draco Malfoy showed up. "Potter. Potter. Potter. Still hanging around with blood traitors and mudbloods?"

Harry was quick to reply. "Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Still being an uncreative stuck-up?"

"Nice comeback, Prongslet." Sirius happily commented. "You _are_ James' son after all."

"Draco!" Draco's father said with a small but firm voice. "Are you taunting those kids?"

"Father, I just wanted Harry Potter to make the proper connections." Draco replied.

"If you can't do it in a clever way, you shouldn't even bother trying." Lucius scolded his son while Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny and Hermione entered the train with smiles in their faces. Harry, Ron and Hermione soon joined Neville at a compartment while the others went elsewhere. The four of them chatted for a while until Draco and his two goons (Crabbe and Goyle) broke in. "Potter, you made me look like a fool in front of my father!" Draco said while glaring at Harry.

"You're giving me too much credit, Malfoy." Harry replied. "You did a good job on that by yourself." Malfoy was incensed. "Anyway, if you don't like me making you looking like a fool in front of your father, quit the Slytherin Quidditch Team or convince him not to watch your game against Gryffindor. I've got a Firebolt."

"You'll see, Potter." Malfoy replied. "I'll owl my father and he'll give me one as well." He and his goons then left.

"Harry, do you think the Malfoys will bribe the team with Firebolts?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt." Harry answered. "Sirius said that for seven Firebolts one could buy spots for the whole team."

"Either way, Harry, you shouldn't have let Malfoy know about your Firebolt before it was unavoidable." Ron advised. "He might try to steal it."

"Malfoy can't be that bad." Harry argued. "Anyway, I'd not miss a chance to show him up."

After Malfoy left, Cormac McLaggen showed up. "So, Potter, is this true? Do you really have a Firebolt?"

"Yes." Harry gladly answered.

"If you think that's what it takes to keep me from regaining my rightful position as the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, you're sorely mistaken." McLaggen threatened.

"Don't worry, McLaggen." Harry reassured him. "I know your arrogance is what destroys most of your chances."

Enraged, McLaggen left the room. After that, Harry and his friends put on their robes. The carriage ride to Hogwarts Castle was uneventful. At the Great Hall, however, there were some pieces of news. First, Headmaster Dumbledore announced the retirement of Care of Magical Creatures Professor Kettleburn, who wanted to enjoy his remaining limbs. A woman named Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank was announced as the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Most (if not all) students applauded her. Second, Headmaster Dumbledore also announced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor: Remus John Lupin. The Slytherins, noticing the shabby way Professor Lupin was dressed, were reluctant with their applause. The Weasley Twins, on the other hand, were feeling like Christmas had arrived earlier that year. "We got a Marauder! We got a Marauder!"

While most students were wondering what the twins meant by that, Professor McGonagall was clearly worried about it. She was still sure most pranks played on Professor Snape last term were taught to the twins by Sirius. Remus Lupin was worried as well. He's sure Sirius gave them a few (read: several) tips last term while substituting for Gilderoy Lockhart. Meanwhile, Professor Snape was glaring at the twins like daring them to pull a Marauder-like prank on them. Hogwarts Head Boy Percy Weasley was sure Professor Lupin would be bad news because of the twins' reactions. After that, the students had the feast. Gryffindor student Ronald Weasley was once again in a battle against Slytherin students Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle for the title of student who makes the best pig impression while eating. Neither of them seemed to care about who won. When Headmaster Dumbledore announced it was time for the students to go to their common rooms, Percy Weasley made a point of going to the new Gryffindor Prefects to remind them of their duty to lead the Gryffindor first years to their dorms and tell them to go to him for any doubts since he used to be a Prefect before becoming Head Boy.

At his dorm, Harry picked up his two-way mirror and called Sirius. "Prongslet, how did people react to Moony becoming a Professor?" Sirius eagerly asked.

"The Slytherin students reluctantly applauded; Professor Snape was showing more anger than I ever saw; Professor McGonagall seemed to be afraid; and Fred and George were celebrating more than anybody else." Harry answered. "He wasn't the new Professor this year. Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank now teaches Care of Magical Creatures."

"I remember her." Sirius commented. "Care of Magical Creatures was her favorite subject back when she was a student. She'll be a great teacher."

"May I talk to Mum and Dad now?" Harry asked and Sirius then handed them his mirror. "Harry dear, did you have a nice trip?" Petunia sweetly asked.

"Yes, Mum." Harry answered.

"Harry, I hope you don't let Quidditch get in the way of your studies." Vernon sternly said.

"No, Dad."

However, Sirius Black had a different opinion. "Don't listen to them, Prongslet!" Sirius pleaded. "Quidditch is the most important aspect of Hogwarts! Besides girls, of course."

Harry sighed. It'd be a long night.

**Please review.**


	5. Classes

**Chapter 5: Classes**

Remus Lupin was teaching Defense to the fifth year students. After he dismissed the class, two Gryffindor students stayed. "May I help you, gentlemen?"

The Weasley twins smiled maliciously. "You sure may," Gred started.

"Professor Moony." Forge added.

"I am _Professor Lupin_ and you'll address me as such." Professor Lupin sternly replied, not liking the idea of his students knowing about that detail of his past.

"As you wish, such." The twins replied in unison, making Professor Lupin wince in frustration. _'I walked right into that one.'_ He thought to himself. _'Padfoot will never let me live it down.'_

"Anyway, such, we'd like some tips on how to prank Professor Snivellus." Gred (or was it Forge) asked. "Professor Padfoot said you usually came with the best ideas."

"I am here to teach Defense, not pranks." Professor Lupin replied. "Unlike Sirius Black, I grew up. And you'll address me as _Professor Lupin_."

"No fair." Gred moaned. "I was just getting used to calling you "such"."

Meanwhile, the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins were having Potions lessons with Professor Sniv, I mean, Snape. Professor Snape was resisting the urge to pick on Harry. The more he'd like to take Harry down a few pegs, he knew better than that to pick on somebody protected by Lord Black. He told the students to brew batches of the Shrinking Solution. After a reasonable (by Snape standards) amount of time, Professor Snape was evaluating the batches. Harry's batch was perfect, something Snape privately attributed to cheating but found himself unable to do anything about without proof so he begrudgingly graded it as 'Outstanding'. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate. "Longbottom, you shouldn't have accepted any help from Miss Granger?" Most Gryffindors thought Snape was being unfair even if they actually believed him to be right about Neville having received Hermione's help.

Later on, during Transfiguration lessons, Harry noticed some of his fellow Gryffindors were depressed. Professor McGonagall noticed it as well. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. One of them explained they just had Divination and it seemed to be enough for her to understand. "Who did Professor Trelawney say would die this year?" She asked, shocking all students. "Professor Trelawney predicts one student's death every year ever since she was hired to teach Divination." Professor McGonagall said it in a tone that suggested she had no respect for Professor Trelawney. Not that Harry could blame her. "Rest assured. No student has ever died." Harry was glad he was talked out of taking that elective.

After that, while the third years who took Care of Magical Creatures were having that class, Harry went to Arithmancy. The Arithmancy teacher, Septima Vector, was a former Slytherin student who was teaching that class, was already a Hogwarts Professor for some time before Snape, making Harry wonder how come the title of Head of Slytherin Dorm was not passed to her instead of someone who applied for a teaching job right when the former Head, Professor Horace Slughorn, was retiring. Professor Vector taught her students the magical importance of each number. It seemed there was some sort of truth to seven being a lucky number.

Harry didn't take Care of Magical Creatures but Ron Weasley was eager to tell him about the class. "Professor Grubbly-Plank showed us a hippogriff." He said. "She set two fences to keep us away from it. Malfoy gave me the impression he'd want to defy her instructions but one glare from her made him give up. It was awesome. Anyone who puts Malfoy in his places deserves my respect."

Their conversation was interrupted by the Weasley twins. "Harry, would you tell us…"

"…how to convince Professor Moony to cooperate?" They asked.

"He refuses to give hints on how to prank Professor Snivellus." The two said in unison.

"Have you tried telling him how Snape treats the students?" Harry suggested. "Sirius said that was basically why Professor Lupin helped pranking Snape back when they were students."

"You are NOT pranking a Professor." Head Boy (Pig-headed Boy in his brothers opinion – and that of his sister as well) Percy Weasley sternly replied as he suddenly showed up and then left.

"Can you believe that?" Ron asked in despair.

"Well, Sirius said he'd be disappointed on anyone trying to revive the Marauder legacy if they're unable to pull any pranks without getting caught." Harry replied to the twins' pleasure. "He says the pranks the Marauders got caught for are nothing compared to those they did NOT get caught."

"Well, we'll make Professor Such proud of us!" Fred declared.

"Professor Such?" Harry and Ron asked in confusion and George Weasley explained about their wordplay. "Wait until I tell Sirius about that. It'll make his day!"

That night, Harry was using his two-way mirror to relay the news. "Professor Lupin told the Weasley twins to address him as such and they did. Until he told them not too, that is."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sirius replied. "He walked right into that one! I'll never let Moony live it down!"

"Now, Sirius, I must bid you goodnight since I need a good night of sleep. Tomorrow the Gryffindor Quidditch Team has a scheduled practice." Harry explained.

"Show those snakes cheaters never win." Sirius replied with pride and then turned off his mirror.

The next day, Quidditch practice went smoothly for the Gryffindor Team. "Good flight, Potter." Captain Oliver Wood commented. "Those snakes won't have a chance to score before you catch the Golden Snitch. In fact, they wouldn't even if McLaggen were the team's Keeper."

"No fair." McLaggen protested. "You've never seen me as a Keeper."

"You'd probably be too busy looking for faults in our teammates to bother keeping any goal posts." Wood argued. Everyone laughed at that comment.

Meanwhile, Professor Lupin was receiving an important visitor. "Paddy, I didn't expect you so soon." He commented.

"Well, I wanted to see my godson during Quidditch practice and then I decided to see my friend and make sure Snivellus won't try to poison you with that potion your furry little problem requires, Professor Such." Sirius said with laughter.

"I heard that." Sirius and Remus heard someone say before Remus had a chance to voice his frustration about being literally addressed as such. Looking around, they saw Professor Snape. "What're you doing here, Sniv?"

"I work here, Black." Snape answered with his usual sneer. "And I'm here to bring Lupin's potion."

"Thank you, Severus." Remus replied and then quickly drank the potion.

"Are you barmy, Moony?" Sirius exasperatedly asked. "Easily drinking a potion brewed by Snivellus without checking for poisons?"

"Sirius, we can trust Severus." Remus argued.

"Moony, he's a Death Eater!" Sirius pleaded.

"Ex-Death Eater, Sirius." Remus argued. "Headmaster Dumbledore assured us of that."

"Like he never made an error before." Sirius sneered.

"Sirius, I admit he, we, made a grievous mistake with you but you're being too paranoid." Remus argued.

"I got my Auror training from Alastor Moody, remember?" That was enough to make Remus and Snape stop. "Anyway, Moony, I need to review your teaching plans since I'm the one substituting for you while your problem keeps you from teaching." Snape left the room in disgust. "So, Moony, how's my godson faring classes?" Sirius eagerly asked.

"The Gryffindor third years still didn't have classes with me but the professors who already taught him this year are saying good things." Remus explained. "And no, I'll not teach him how to prank Severus."

"Fine, I'll do it then." Sirius replied and Remus moaned in frustration.

**End chapter.**


End file.
